Wish You Were Here
by Rod M. Aster
Summary: A boy and his friends have their lives uprooted because of a powerful blood lineage and a kidnapping. They try to find the truth about the past so they can go back home. Lots of OCs and music references. Getting put on hold again until further notice sorr
1. Requiem for a Legend

"Wish You Were Here"

Chapter One: Requiem For A Legend

Softly, the wind caressed the man's cheek. He decided to take one more drink from the flask that was in the crumpled paper bag. It burned his throat and took pain away at the same time, which was ironic to him. His long brown hair, which used to be so spiky when he was young, now hung down beside his face, straightened more orderly than he wanted, but then again, he was going to die soon anyway.

The Heartless were closing in. The man smiled softly, knowing he could die with honor.

_Sora… _

"I'm right here," the man said. He no longer smiled.

A Neoshadow jumped into the air, lunging after Sora. A flash of light erupted and the Kingdom Key appeared in Sora's hands. He jumped after the Neoshadow, blocking the claws, then flipped and landed on the ground.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Sora whispered. He suddenly stuck the Keyblade into the Neoshadow. Instead of fading into a pinkish heart like the other Heartless would have, it writhed in pain, obviously still alive, but impaled by the Keyblade. It wasn't moving without a very strong force.

A group of Neoshadows started to run towards Sora. He pointed his Keyblade towards the Heartless and shouted, "Firaga!" A huge ball of fire engulfed the Neoshadow that was impaled on the Keyblade, shooting it and the fire at the group of Neoshadows. The ball hit the group of Neoshadows in an amazing display. They were all incinerated and pink hearts rose to the air.

A huge group of Shadows rose from the ground. Sora held his hand above his head and shouted, "Hastega!" He was surrounded by a red circle that suddenly started to speed up very quickly and filled him with energy to move faster than the speed of sound.

"Oh, how silly of me," he said. He plugged in earphones to an MP3 player that dangled from his neck and stuck them in his ears. The music began to play a haunting tune on piano. Sora recognized it as the beginning of "The Last Night" by Skillet.

As the electric guitar began to play, Sora dashed at a supersonic speed toward the Heartless, mercilessly hacking away at them, making dark matter gush from their bodies. More hearts rose to the sky.

_You come to me with scars on your wrists._

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this._

Fortuneteller Heartless started to come, floating on their balls of crystallized ice. One cast a Blizzard spell and shot ice at Sora. "Reflega!" he shouted. A magical shield rose around Sora and deflected the ice, shooting it back at the Fortuneteller, destroying it. The other Heartless all started to cast Blizzard as well, but Sora threw his Keyblade at the group, obliterating them. More hearts rose as the Keyblade came back to its master.

_I just came to say goodbye._

_Didn't want you to see me cry._

_I'm fine,_

_But I know it's a lie!_

Tears started to stream down Sora's face as Dusks started to come. He knew time was running out… He whispered a word that was scarcely heard by anyone but himself. "Kairi…"

_This is the last night you'll spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes so I'll know you know._

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

A Dusk jumped fluidly across the barren wasteland of a city. Riku had lost his heart in the exact same world. This memory filled Sora with rage. The Dusk was immediately slashed to pieces by an enraged Sora. He hadn't lost his temper in twenty eight years and he surprised himself when his clothes turned white and his Keyblade started to levitate in front of his hand. Final form had begun its process. Another Keyblade popped out of the air, but he had never seen this Keyblade before. It was solid and thick. It had two holes at the top of the blade. The top was red and it slid down the blade weaving in and out as the blade was waved. The bottom half was blacker than coal and slid down the blade straight instead of curving.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone._

_I'll hold you close and I won't let go._

_I'm everything you want me to be._

The two Keyblades ripped into the Dusks as Sora cast them out and they remotely controlled themselves. Sora was mad with power but he didn't care. They would pay for what they had done to Kairi and Riku.

And his son.

When they Dusks had faded, applause filled Sora's ears and he turned to see a figure standing next to a ruined skyscraper. It was Lennyx.

Lennyx had snow white hair and black eyes. He was about as tall as Sora was, and had about as much muscle. He looked like Riku almost.

It was because it was Riku's Nobody.

"Very good, Sora. _Very _good," he said.

Suddenly, the ground moved up, engulfing Sora's feet so he couldn't move. He started to cry softly.

"What do you want?"

"Your heart and your Nobody, of course," Lennyx replied. "What else could I want?

"Roxas will never come willingly," Sora retorted.

"I'm not talking about your Nobody," Lennyx said with an evil smile on his face.

Sora gasped in horror. He was talking about his son.

"No, silly. Not your son." Sora jumped. Was Lennyx reading his thoughts?

"Yes, I can read your thoughts. Don't be too surprised."

"Then what do you want?"

Lennyx smiled. "Someone more powerful than you will ever be. Your great-grandson…"

Sora became relentless. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!!!"

"You have little choice," Lennyx said and summoned an army of Sorcerer Nobodies and disappeared.

Sora suddenly rose out of the ground that bound him. Fire raged in his eyes and he became intensely angry. He was suddenly surrounded by fire. It started emanating from him.

"FIRAJA!" he exclaimed. A huge burst of inferno obliterated the city completely. The heat was hotter than that of a star. Sora screamed as it burned his body. Sorcerers burst into flames and faded into puffs of darkness.

_The last night away from me…_

The tears that flowed from Sora's eyes evaporated as he fell to a piece of charred earth. His thoughts revolved around what would happen to his grandchild.

But he couldn't worry about it now, because he was dead…


	2. Blood Heir

Chapter Two: Blood Heir

Lennyx stormed into the dark room, furious, yet happy at the same time. His plan was coming together, but the key for it work could also mean the downfall of his plan entirely. Why did the boy have to have such a great powered ancestry? Lennyx stopped where he was and sheepishly laughed at himself.

If he didn't have such a powerful lineage, the plan would never work. Thank you, Fate.

Becquerel sat in his seat, staring at the wand in his hands. Only the top half of his body showed. The bottom half was completely invisible.

"No, no, no!" he cried. "Why can't I get it right?!"

"Never mind your training. It can wait."

"I thought you said training was our first priority."

"Not this time. Fate has intervened."

Becquerel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe Fate will actually help me get this stupid invisibility trick down…"

"Where are the others?"

"I'm coming!" a voice called. It was Shalayrma, the only female that lived in the fortress with the others. "Colomo will be down in a minute. He's still working on his magic."

"What can he cast yet?" Lennyx asked with disappointment.

Shalayrma looked down. "He can cast Warp, which is good, but the only other spells he can cast are Thunder spells."

Lennyx suddenly looked furious. "I told him he needs to practice his other spells! What if someone starts casting Blizzard? He needs defense spells, too!"

"He says that he just wants to be a Thunder-caster. In his defense, he can almost cast Thundaga."

Lennyx's tension was eased, if only by a little. "That _is_ very good progress for a Pure Element caster, but if he worked as hard on other spells as he did with Thunder, he would be unstoppable!"

Colomo eased down from the staircase that lead from his training room to the gathering hall. "Why are you guys talking about me?"

Lennyx looked up at him. "This is my home. I can talk about anyone that lives here with me."

Colomo stared at him with evil in his heart. "What did you call me down here for?"

"The first child is being born," Lennyx smiled proudly.

Colomo smiled as well. "Good! Let's snag him while we can!"

Lennyx stopped smiling. "It's not that simple, fool. We need to give him time to grow. You also need more training."

Colomo grew angry. "If we get him now, he can grow here, with us! And we won't need training to take him if we seize the opportunity now!"

"You just don't understand! Do you even try to comprehend this plan?!"

"I've been trying to ever since the Keyblade chose Sora!" Colomo shouted.

"Which reminds me," Lennyx said. "I killed Sora today as well."

"That's great!" Shalayrma yipped happily.

Colomo knew this wasn't true. Against Lennyx's wishes, he snuck out of the fortress to see the fight. The way Lennyx talked about Sora, Colomo expected a weakling with no skills in magic. But by watching the fight, he learned that Sora could cast spells far greater in strength than that of Lennyx's spells.

_Could_ cast… Sora was dead now, by accidental suicide. Colomo didn't care about any of Lennyx's stories. He knew Sora was a great fighter.

"So can you tell us about the fight?" Becquerel asked eagerly.

"Oh, sure!" Lennyx smiled with notable pleasure on his face. "I was in front of him, Death Axe in hand…"

"Spare me…" Colomo said as he started walking to his training room.

"What did you say?!" Lennyx's voice rumbled.

"I said 'SPARE ME'. What are _you _gonna do about it?"

Lennyx was enraged. "You need to be taught a lesson!" He struck out his hand and yelled a word. "Blizzaga!" A huge icicle formed in front of Lennyx's hand and shot out at Colomo.

Colomo took out his sword and guarded as the icicle crashed into it. Huge chunks of ice flew everywhere and hit Colomo in the face. He cried out and fell to the ground as he rubbed his face in agony.

Lennyx walked towards him. "Now what two words would you like to say to me, Colomo? 'I'm sorry' perhaps?"

Colomo looked up at Lennyx and glared. "Eat Thundaga!" He shouted as he pushed his hand towards Lennyx. A huge maelstrom of lightning bolts shot from Colomo's fingers. Every volt of it surged through Lennyx, who started to scream in pain. Colomo kept pushing, channeling every evil and hate-filled thought and surging it through his magic. Lennyx fell down to the ground, but Colomo still wouldn't stop. Lennyx's face began to swell as blood filled his cheeks. Colomo kept pushing and Lennyx's face kept swelling, until his face burst. Blood spewed all over the two. Lennyx's face was unnaturally deformed, and he spit out blood in between labored gasps of air.

"Lennyx…" Shalayrma whispered as her breath became shallow.

"Oh my God, man…" Becquerel gasped. Colomo was his best friend, but he still didn't think that this was the right thing to do.

"Get…" Lennyx began, and then stopped.

"Get what, Lennyx?" Colomo asked. "Say it! I want you to!"

"Get… get…"

Colomo pushed his hand out again. "Thunder!" A smaller burst of lightning spewed out of his fingertips. Lennyx began to scream again, coughing up more blood and vomiting onto the floor.

"OUT!" Lennyx screamed. Colomo stopped and walked away.

"Screw you, too," were his parting words.

A child was born the day his most powerful ancestor died. A man named Sora was killed by a powerful spell known as Firaja. The child possesses great power, greater power than even Sora himself had.

The child's name will forever be remembered as Demetsys.

To be continued…

Okay! Please Read and review.


	3. The Wake

Chapter Three

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. I had the most horrible writer's block, but now I'm back. Expect more chapters to come soon. Sorry, but this is the chapter where I describe a lot of things so if you get bored with descriptions, just skip that paragraph. **

**Cheers.**

**~R.M.A**

Chapter Three

"The Wake"

Sorrow engulfed the boy's thoughts, though he didn't know why. He held a flat stone in his right palm and looked at the ocean, which was flatter than a sheet of glass. He flicked his wrist, flinging the rock across the water, trying to make it skip across the water.

It hit the water and disappeared, as if the water swallowed it like a human. No ripples marred the ocean's surface.

The sun was barely above the water and the moon was still hung in the deep blue sky. Stars danced throughout, some flickering out as the sun slowly made its way over the horizon.

A noise behind the boy made him whip around. His friend, Xelamian, had followed him to this spot.

"You okay?" Xelamian asked.

"Yeah," the boy said, slapping a fake smile on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm concerned," Xelamian replied as he moved closer. "And you're a horrible liar." The boy grew slightly gloomier than before.

"I'm fine."

"Whatever, Demetsys," Xelamian said as he looked at the still water.

"Don't you feel like something's wrong?" Demetsys asked. He looked into the water to see his reflection. He wore a black beanie on his head stitched with red letters that said "FLYLEAF" in big letters. His blonde hair peeked out from under the hat and swept across his face to the right, just above his eye, which was a colorful swirl of green and blue. His lean figure showed a moderate amount of muscle in his arms. His legs were covered up with baggy blue jeans and he wore a black short-sleeve shirt. Black wristbands climbed up his arms. He slouched, which was his worst habit ever.

"What do you mean?" Xelamian asked.

"You know, like things don't add up?"

"It's called life, dude," Xelamian laughed as he sat down beside Demetsys to stare at his own reflection.

Xelamian was tall; about five foot ten, which was less than an inch shorter than Demetsys. He was a little stocky, but muscular. He had short, brown hair that was straight and chocolate brown eyes as well. He was wearing a white graphic hoodie that was plastered with skulls and said "AVENGED SEVENFOLD" in huge black letters, concealing the muscles in his arms. He wore blue jeans; not tight, but not baggy either. He also had on white DC shoes with black laces.

Demetsys dipped his hand in the water. It was freezing cold. He took his hand out of the water and shook it off to get the water off.

"There's just some feeling of anxiety that I can't shake off," Demetsys said.

Xelamian paused for a moment, then replied, "It's probably because of school. Did you study for the test in Math?"

"Did you?"

"Tch. No! I know all the answers because I'm awesome."

Demetsys felt a grin curl into his mouth. The tension was gone, and he appreciated it.

"I wonder what time it is," he thought aloud. Xelamian looked at his watch.

"Almost six. Why are you up this early?"

"My hand was burning at about three this morning. Woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

Xelamian looked to his friend. "Really?" he asked. "Mine did, too!"

Demetsys looked puzzled. "Weird…"

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Still, I don't understand why I'm so nervous all of the sudden—"

"Maybe Salichta's the reason you're so upset!" Xelamian laughed. Demetsys' cheeks flushed a bright red.

"No way!" he protested. "Besides, I know how much you like her." It was Xelamian's turn to turn red. Demetsys smiled smugly.

"You're right," Xelamian admitted. "But if you tell anyone, you're a dead man."

Demetsys' smile grew bigger. "Yes'ir," he said and performed a mock salute. The two sat down to look at the sun's reflection on the glassy water.

Demetsys broke the tranquility. "Hey," he said to Xelamian. "Watch this. I found out I could do it this morning."

He spotted a gecko sunbathing on a tree. He stretched out his hand and whispered one word.

"Fire."

A small ball of fire flew from his palm. It hit the gecko and burned the tree around it. The gecko fell dead.

Xelamian's jaw dropped. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Demetsys answered. "I just say the word, think of fire and it happens."

"Poor gecko…"

"Never had a chance," Demetsys laughed. "I was in my room, and the word just came to me. Next thing I know, I'm about to burn my house down."

Xelamian looked puzzled. "Did you put it out?"

"Yeah, watch this." Demetsys put out his hand towards the tree that had been hit by the fire ball.

"Blizzard."

This time, an icicle flew from his hand. It hit the tree, lodging itself inside the trunk. Demetsys closed his hand into a fist and the icicle shattered. Xelamian was again awestruck.

"The ice put it out. I'm telling you, this is so awesome! Wait until I tell Salichta!"

Xelamian's expression weakened. Demetsys felt immediate remorse.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know," Xelamian replied, but Demetsys wasn't convinced.

* * *

The school bell rang to signal fifteen minutes before homeroom classes. There was plenty of time to talk. Demetsys and Xelamian met with Salichta in the hallway.

She had red hair that reached the middle section of her back. Her skin was a translucent shade of ivory white. Her green eyes sparkled when the sun shone in them. She had a nice developed figure and she was about four inches shorter than Xelamian. She was wearing a pink graphic t-shirt with the word "PARAMORE" in multiple fonts on her shirt, a denim miniskirt and light blue tennis shoes.

"Hey guys," she called down the hallway as Xelamian and Demetsys made their way down the hall.

"Hey," the two boys said in unison. Xelamian was very comfortable around Salichta, despite the crush he had on her.

"Did you hear about the assembly in the gym? Some god awful kid tried to set fire to the science lab. Now we have to have this stupid assembly on 'fire safety.'"

"Hehe. Sucks for you guys," Demetsys replied. "I plan on skipping that stupid meeting.

"Demetsys tried to set fire to his bedroom this morning," Xelamian blurted out. Demetsys elbowed him in the ribs.

Salichta laughed. "Maybe we need this assembly after all." She pinched Demetsys' cheek softly. "And what did my little pyro do that for? Were you bowing down to worship it?"

Demetsys smiled and pushed Salichta's hand away. "Shut up, Salichta."

The doors opened again for another boy. He had shoulder length black hair with blue and red tips and bright blue eyes. He was about as tall as Xelamian was. He had a muscular build, but was as skinny as Demetsys. He had on a light green, short sleeve shirt with the words "PANIC! AT THE DISCO" printed on the front, regular blue jeans, and slip-on checkered Vans shoes.

"What's up, Ultaxade?" Demetsys said.

"Not much," Ultaxade said as he nodded his hellos to Xelamian and Salichta.

Ultaxade had a bit of a crush on Salichta as well, but he would only tell one person, Demetsys.

"So," Ultaxade said. "You hear about me almost burning down the science lab?"

"That was you?!" Salichta shouted. She smiled and pushed Ultaxade against the wall. "You're the reason for the stupid assembly! You suck!"

"Get over it, Salichta!" Demetsys laughed.

"Shut up, you little pyro!" Salichta grinned again. Demetsys stuck his tongue out at her as the school doors slammed open again, ushering in three boys. They were Demetsys' brothers, Baem, Dantear, and Rasentry.

Baem was the youngest at twelve years old. He was short and had auburn colored hair and brown eyes. Dantear, only a year older, looked exactly the same except he was taller and his hair was longer.

Rasentry was two years older than Dantear, one younger than Xelamian. He looked nothing like the younger boys. He had light blonde hair that looked almost white. He also had hazel eyes that fixed into the coldest glare when he became angry. He was about three inches shorter than Xelamian. His body was made for athletics, as he had strong arms and legs. He wore a white Volcom hoodie, skinny black jeans and black slip-on Vans.

Rasentry was the first to speak. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," the crowd said in unison.

Guess who's dead when they get home for almost burning down his room?" Baem piped up.

"Wild guess," Demetsys said. "Me."

Salichta gasped and turned to Demetsys. "I thought you were kidding! You actually tried to burn your house down?!"

Xelamian stepped in. "Calm down, Salichta. It's not like it actually burned to the ground."

"Yeah, I put it out."

Ultaxade laughed. "Dude, how was I not a part of that?"

"So, you pretty much know that you're grounded for life," Dantear said.

"Life will go on."

Suddenly, a blaring voice came on the intercom.

"Would everyone please make their way to the gym for the assembly?"

Demetsys sighed. "Let's get this day over with."

* * *

The man in the cloak looked as the boy walked down a cement walkway and into a large building where a mass amount of children were going. More people meant more hearts.

'The Heartless can have the weak ones,' he thought to himself. 'They can find the Keyhole and kill this stupid world for all I care. I just want that boy.'

He slowly floated to the ground. 'I hope he lives up to his lineage. I'm dreadfully bored.'

As he hit the ground, he opened a red portal with his hand and stepped through, eager to get a great view of the destruction.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
